


Day 24: Santa

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [25]
Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedtime Stories, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Hot Cocoa, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Santa's Cookies, this is a christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “Carrot for reindeers.” Campbell says, grabbing a handful of jelly beans and dropping them on the cookie. “We have the carrots too.” Bill says. “Go wash your hands and then we’ll have a story and cocoa.”
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)/William Masters
Series: 24 Days of OTP [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Day 24: Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedShirtWriter34567](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/gifts).



“Careful of the oven, it’s hot.” Joe says, kissing Bill as he walks past and moves the boy away so that he could take the cookies out of the oven. “Santa cookies!” Campbell shouts, trying to pull away from Bill’s arms. “Hey, they’re Santa's cookies not yours.” Bill chuckles, turning the boy around. “But I want to eat them.” Campbell says, pulling at Bill’s shirt. “I’ve got an idea.” Bill says, leading the boy back to sit down on the sofa. “Why don’t we watch Ducktales christmas?” Bill asks, moving a blanket over the boy and passing him Sparky before going back over to Joe. “How are they?” He asks, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and kissing his shoulder. “They look good, once they cool down Campbell can decorate them.” Joe turns around so that Bill could deepen the kiss, only moving apart when the doorbell goes. “It’s probably Ronnie. I’ll go get it.” Bill says, moving over to open the door. “Campbell. Look who it is?” Ronnie walks in after wiping his feet. “Oh no wonder he’s not paying attention.” Ronnie chuckles, waving to Joe as he takes his coat off. “Well he might look at you once he sees the presents.” Bill points out, looking at the bag in Ronnie’s hand. “Campbell, look what Ronnie has got you.” The boy turned around, sitting up on his knees so he could look over the sofa. “Alan would be here but he’s struggling today.” Ronnie tells them, lifting the presents up so that Campbell couldn’t rip them open. “Those are for tomorrow.” Bill says, pulling him into a hug. 

Campbell keeps Sparky close to him as he watches Bill fill some bowls with sweets and sprinkles. “Sparky needs to sit in the chair, we don’t want to get him mucky. I think he’s still dizzy from the last time he was in the wash.” Bill says, looking over to Joe who was making up some eggnog. Bill passes him the icing and a spoon, picking up Sparky whilst he is distracted. “Now remember, little bit of icing.” Bill says, just as Campbell pours half the icing on one. “I’ll get the cocoa on.” Joe tells Bill, picking up a saucepan. “Now what does Santa like on his cookies?” Bill prompts, moving the bowls closer as Campbell sticks an icing covered finger in his mouth. “Joe can you come help decorate?” Bill tells him, swapping places so that he was now tending to the hot cocoa. “Right, let’s make a snowman on this one.” Joe starts to pick some of the sweets out of the bowls and make a snowman face, obviously not watching Campbell who decided to pour a whole bowl of sprinkles onto his cookies and the table and floor. “Campbell.” Bill starts before calming down so he doesn't shout. “Okay, one more cookie. Santa is going to love them.” He says, plating them up. “Carrot for reindeers.” Campbell says, grabbing a handful of jelly beans and dropping them on the cookie. “We have the carrots too.” Bill says. “Go wash your hands and then we’ll have a story and cocoa.” 

“Look, snowflakes!” Campbell shouts, pointing at his pyjamas. “They are very good.” Bill tells him, passing him Sparky who had a star sticker on him. “Under the covers, I’ll go get the book.” Bill tells him, Joe opening up his arms for the boy to fall into. “Santa’s coming tonight.” Campbell whispers, pushing Sparky into Joe’s face. “Yes he is but only if you’re a good boy and go to sleep.” He tells Campbell, moving the boy off of him and into his own spot on the bed. “What if his cocoa is cold?” Campbell asks, watching as Bill closes the bedroom door. “It's a magical cocoa, stays warm.” Bill tells him, sitting down on the bed before pulling Campbell into his lap. “Now.” Bill opens the book and starts to read. “Merry christmas to all and to all a good night.” He finishes, Campbell now asleep in his arms. “Joe help me.” Bill whispers, moving Campbell slowly onto the mattress as Joe slips Sparky into his arms. “Make sure that he doesn’t wake up.” Bill says, kissing Campbell’s forehead as he moves out of the bed carefully. Joe pulls him closer as he mutters something under his breath. “Shh, it’s okay.” Joe whispers, rubbing his back gently. Bill comes back a little while later, with a cookie in his hand. “I couldn’t manage both.” He whispers. “Especially after biting the carrot.” He passes Joe the cookie, Campbell rolling onto his front and dribbling against Sparky. “He’ll definitely have a good surprise in the morning.” Bill smiles, leaning over the boy to kiss Joe. “Merry Christmas.” He says, kissing him once more. “Sugary carrots don’t taste too bad.” Joe chuckles, laying on his back after brushing away the cookie crumbs. “Don’t forget the cocoa too.” Bill smiles, closing his eyes and keeping his boy’s close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this christmas series, hope everyone enjoyed.   
> Wishing everything a good christmas and a happy new year.


End file.
